Candy and Cigarettes
by Sakaiya
Summary: Complete! They didn't really mean to leave him alone. He knew this. Still he can't stop the desire so he goes the only place he knows for human companionship. KLEPTOSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

Nina- I know I should be writing Damn Bakura, I really should, but this wouldn't leave me alone. And since it begged so much to be written, I wrote. (the next chapter of DB is coming out soon I promise!)

"I didn't know you were here, Bakura." Yugi said, announcing his presence to the tomb robber.

Bakura glanced at the smallest light, but did not offer any other form of acknowledgement. Yugi had invaded his territory, after all. There was no reason for him to pretend to be polite.

Yugi wasn't surprised by Bakura's coldness. He had expected it. "May I sit here?" He asked softly. Not bothering to wait for a reply, he plopped down on the soft grass next to Bakura. It was a lot more comfortable than he thought it would be. Relaxing too. He felt himself dozing off but was too relaxed to do anything about it. He felt his body fall lightly to the side so it could relax against the first support it could find.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura snapped.

Yugi awoke from his daze instantly. "Sorry!" He squeaked, scooting away. He yawned and wrinkled his nose. There was a… familiar smell coming off Bakura. Giving Bakura a quick once over, he tried to place the scent. 'Of course' he realized with a start when he saw Bakura's left hand. Or rather what was _in_ Bakura's left hand.

"You smell like cigarettes." Yugi frowned. His father used to smoke. The smell used to make him cough and gag until he got used to it. Apparently, he was still used to it. It was the only excuse he had as to why he did not recognize it immediately.

"You smell like that friendship nut's perfume." Bakura replied, nonchalant.

"I've always hated cigarette smoke." Yugi commented when Bakura inhaled the smoke and flicked the useless ash on the ground.

"I know." Bakura replied. Still, he extinguished the lit cigarette against the tree behind him.

Yugi smiled in reply. He didn't wonder how Bakura knew when he never told anyone that cigarette smoke irked him. It would lead to more questions than answers. His head was already heavy and everything felt… fuzzy. His body was crashing. Sighing, Yugi grabbed one of the hard candies he kept in his pocket. He unwrapped it with hands that were slightly shaky, and popped the sweet treat in his mouth. He felt the processed sugar flow into his bloodstream giving him the pick-me-up he needed. And had slowly become addicted to.

Yugi sucked on the candy in peace, immediately replacing it with another when he sucked it down to nothing. He'd prefer a soft, moist three layer cake with a thick coating of rich velvet chocolate icing… but he didn't have any cake with him and the candy brought the sugar rush about faster.

"Throw that shit away." Bakura ordered suddenly.

"What?" Yugi asked, confused.

"That artifical sugar shit. It smells horrid."

It was more of an explanation than Yugi had expected, even if Yugi didn't quite understand it. The candy smelled like artificial cherry flavoring and sugar. Just like any other cherry candy. How could that be bad? Still, he obliged and swallowed the treat.

Silence passed. It was a warm, comforting silence. Yugi was surprised by how non-hostile it really was. He usually avoided the spirit as he had tried (more than once) to kill him and his friends. Bakura's reputation and Yami's dark warnings hadn't helped to inspire the need to get closer to the other Egyptian spirit either. But this… sitting in silence with Bakura, both of them lost in their own thoughts, was nice.

It was Bakura who broke the peaceful silence. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

Yugi glanced over at him, and found himself transfixed when their eyes met. There was something dark and predatory in that look. He felt a healthy amount of fear squashing the peaceful feeling of five minutes before. He had no clue what Bakura was planning to do to him. And not knowing made him apprehensive. Despite this, he couldn't help but feel a small amount of genuine _pleasure_ as well. That emotion made him nearly as afraid as Bakura did, with that evil smirk, the wild hair creating dark shadows across his face, and those _intense_ eyes.

"Well?" Bakura drawled slowly, leaning closer. He reminded Yugi of a cat. One that was slowly toying with its favorite mouse after it enjoyed a large bowl of its favorite cream.

Yugi's heartbeat picked up, as did his breathing. "I…" He started, face flushing with embarrassment. He looked down at the fresh green grass, not able to meet Bakura's eyes any longer. "I just didn't want to be in the way." Once his confession started, he couldn't stop himself, tears welling in his large violet eyes. "Yami's always with Kaiba-kun and Jounouchi-kun has stuck himself like glue to Mai-san. Talking to Ryou is like talking to a brick wall when he's around Marik, which is all the time, and I feel like a voyeur whenever I'm in the same room as Malik and Otogi." Yugi's rant had grown louder and more furious, the words infused with his sadness as he angrily wiped the tears trailing down his cheek away. "It's like everything they do is a big group date and I just don't belong! I'm so tired of being alone." …Only to crash at the end with desolate, hopeless whispers. He no longer bothered to wipe away the tears as they trailed down his cheek, down his chin to land on his chest with a cold splat.

Bakura made no attempts to comfort the crying light. No, Yugi wasn't crying. Crying implies noise. It was an expression used to describe shallower emotions. Yugi was not crying, he was silently weeping. He did not push the other away either. In fact, he came even closer. "So you searched for me? Foolish little light." Bakura laughed darkly, wiping away the tears as he straddled Yugi's waist.

Yugi's fear had not abated, though he did have a good hint at what Bakura wanted. Bakura was simply too close. Yugi felt himself began to tremble as he nodded in agreement. What he had done, and was doing was foolish. What else could it be called –actively seeking someone he was sure would kill him if Bakura saw the advantage of it? What else could it be called- sticking around even now that he was terrified of Bakura? What else could it be that the cruel tendril of pleasure was spreading, excited by the fear crawling deliciously down his spine?

"What do you wish for, little hikari?" Bakura's smirk widened as he lightly caressed Yugi's face. No matter what Yugi desired, it would be Bakura who got what he wanted.

"Why?" Yugi asked doubtfully. Why would Bakura want to know? Then again perhaps there was some sort of advantage he could gain from it that Yugi wasn't seeing. No one else seemed to be interested in what he wanted. Or rather, they were interested, but too distracted to pay much attention.

"I do owe you, little light." Bakura stated.

Yugi did recall hearing from Ryou once that Bakura paid his debts in 'wishes'. It was a subject mentioned long ago and was quickly dropped, as it still made Ryou uncomfortable. But what on earth could Bakura owe him for? Yugi's rising confusion helped dim his fear, although it was still there, along with the pleasure lurking under the surface. None of their interactions had done Bakura any good, so it wasn't like Yugi had saved Bakura's life or any- actually he had. Yugi realized with a start.

It was when they first completed the ritual and Yami, Marik, and Bakura received their own bodies. As the righteous hero, Yami had wanted to kill the evils known as Marik and Bakura. Both Ryou and Malik vied for Marik. He was a creation of Malik's hate, and now that Malik had learned to forgive, Marik should be much less evil. _'He's changed!'_ they had cried to Yami. It worked for Marik, but there was no one to help Bakura. Not even Ryou.

To be fair, Bakura didn't claim to have changed. He had simply responded with a 'Only if you wish to see an early grave Pharoah," when Yami threatened to kill him. The stiletto he began casually flipping didn't help his case either. Yami was about to make good on his threat when Yugi protested. _'Bakura's never been given a second chance Yami. Besides, its not like he didn't have a good reason. If I went through that I'd probably want your head too.'_ He explained calmly. He was absolutely insistent that if Yami was to give Marik a second chance, he would give Bakura one as well. It took hours of debate and a week of ignoring the spirit, but Yami eventually agreed. _'I owe you little light. I would be a waste to dirty my favorite dagger with his dirty blood.'_ Bakura had whispered in his ear.

"So you do." Yugi said aloud in realization. "I had forgotten. In all honesty, I never expected you to pay me back." He admitted.

Bakura's eyes blazed with fury as he growled in anger. "I honor my debts. I'm a thief, not a monster."

Yugi realized his mistake too late. Bakura was already mad and it was making the fear pick up again. Bakura had yet to hurt him, but the mere sight of his rage was terrifying enough. It was even worse because Bakura was right on top of him. "N-no. It's not like that!" Yugi protested, trying to fix the situation he had unknowingly gotten himself into. "I just," He hesitated, not wanting to say it aloud. "I just never thought I'd need it." But he did. He needed it desperately. Resolution filled his heart. If the other's didn't like what he was _foolishly_ about to do, screw 'em. It was their fault anyway. "I wish I didn't feel so alone." His voice was even, with a bare hint of a tremble as he finally said those words. It wasn't like is friends meant to leave him so alone, it just happened. He understood that. It still didn't stop that desire. "Even if its just for an hour, I don't want to feel this loneliness anymore, Bakura."

"I can do that." Bakura agreed and kissed Yugi. It was a harsh, uncaring kiss. Almost cold, if not for the fact that Bakura was always so _warm_. Bakura demanded entrance to Yugi's mouth, entrance he freely gave. Bakura tasted of ashtray mostly, but there was another, spicy sweet taste under the cigarette taste. Yugi tried to focus on that barely there taste rather than the ashtray taste. It made the kiss more enjoyable. He tried to fight back, to dominate the kiss, but he lost rather spectacularly. He hadn't really expected a win, but he had to try. No many people could dominate Bakura in any fashion. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Bakura roughly tweak a nipple. When the hell had Bakura unbuttoned his shirt?

Bakura needed to stop right now. They couldn't do this here, in the middle of an open park at 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday! He was about to pull away when he felt Bakura let him go. Both were panting, but Bakura hid it better. A light breeze gently played with Bakura's hair. And reminded Yugi of his half clothed state. He unwrapped his arms from around Bakura's neck (which he honestly didn't remember when he put them there), to fix his clothes. "Wai-" he started as he adjusted his clothing.

"How about we go somewhere more… suitable?" Bakura suggested before Yugi could finish.

"You read my mind." Yugi responded.

Nina-…this was supposed to be a oneshot but it demanded me to stop here and label the continuation as another chapter. So I believe it will be a twoshot. I believe. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK (it inspires me)


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Nina- I suck ass right? I had every intention of updating over winter vacation and… it didn't happen. I'm back to writing again so updates should be forthcoming more regularly. Oh, and um… lemon alert. My first published one and second one that I ever wrote in life, so tell me what I can improve on. I blushed the entire time I was typing it. I totally didn't mean to make this chapter this long either. First the lemon, which was hard enough on its own (as its 2/3s the chapter) and then the end didn't want to be the end so I made a new one. Tell me what you think! And on that note, time for review replies.

Twilightserius- I updated so now you don't have to worry about trying to figure out what happens. And revenge shall be yours. What can I say, I deserve it for not writing in so long.

Bell M- Thank you and I'm glad you like it so far. I agree, the world needs more kleptoshipping.

Pep- It wasn't fast but here's the second chapter. Hope you like this one too.

Sonata hirano- I'm glad you did! Here's the next part.

Tinkletimekelly- this is the continuation and the end sadly. Happily. I'm kind of happy and sad that it's the end.

WARNING!!! PLEASE READ THIS! This chapter is almost all smut. If you don't want to read it, then please read the last line of chapter 1 as it is the end. That's the end of the warning. Please enjoy!

* * *

The pair went to Bakura's apartment. In all honesty, Yugi was surprised to see that Bakura had his own place. He knew for a fact that Ryou had more room than he knew what to do with in that house, but Bakura had chosen to leave. Yugi would have loved to say more about the apartment, about if it was too small, or if the décor sucked, or if he thought Bakura stole the big screen tv, but he actually didn't see much of the place at all.

Yugi's introduction to Bakura's living quarters was more like 'Hey, he lives in an apartment. Oh shit when did we get to the bedroom?!' Bakura had dragged him back there barely taking the time to lock the door.

Once there, with both the front and bedroom doors locked, Bakura visibly calmed. Or rather, refocused. Witnessing this change, Yugi suddenly felt like prey. There was no hope or escape, although Yugi didn't really want one.

Yugi felt himself freeze as Bakura stalked closer. He leaned down, towering over Yugi, garnet eyes dark with intention. Stopping only a hair's breath from Yugi's lips he inquires, "Is this truly what you wish, little light?"

It was a chance to escape, to reconsider what the hell he was doing. It was a shame it was too late. He didn't want to think his foolish decision. He wanted to was to feel Bakura's deft hands caress his body, feel Bakura's skillful tongue twine with his own, to be the center of Bakura's attention. "Yes." He said, voice radiating his sinful assurance.

Bakura didn't respond. Atleast not verbally. Instead, he closed the gap between them, sealing the deal with a dominating kiss. Yugi responded in kind, sucking on Bakura's tongue, trying to hold the elder boy there when Bakura started to pull away. Bakura ended the wet kiss, choosing to nuzzle Yugi's neck gently, almost lovingly.

It was a false love, but Yugi relished in it anyway. A tear rolled down his cheek as he tilted his head to give Bakura better access. Bakura continued to kiss down the gentle slope. His hands quickly undid the buttons to Yugi's uniform, pushing both the shirt and jacket to the ground. Yugi felt a flash of pain followed by a wave of pleasure when Bakura bit his shoulder roughly. He let out a loud moan, grabbing Bakura's shirt so hard he ripped the cotton material.

Bakura led Yugi over towards the bed. Yugi was pushed roughly down onto the cool sheets. He released a soft begging whisper, staring wantonly at the thief. A mischievous smile crossed his face. Before Bakura could recognize the smile for what it was, Yugi grabbed the thief's hands. The fingers were long and slender- like a pianist's. Almost delicate, if not for the fact that Yugi's were much smaller, like a child's. Lightly, he massaged those long thin fingers, following their path to the palm.

Bakura's brain almost completely shut down. Yugi looked delicious on his black satin sheets, wordlessly begging for him. And then Yugi had to play with his hands. Even before he became a thief he had sensitive hands. Now, even more so. His hormones went completely haywire when Yugi decided his fingers looked tasty.

Yugi sucked slowly on the digit, twisting his tongue around it. Memorizing the taste and texture of every crevice before moving on to the next. Bakura ripped his fingers from Yugi's warm soft mouth and tore off the rest of the boy's clothes. "Bakura?" Yugi questioned, just a hint of fear in his voice. He knew that no matter what Bakura did next it wouldn't be slow or gentle. Bakura simply didn't do 'slow' or 'gentle'. Still, he was afraid. Not of the pain, but of _liking_ it.

Bakura pushed him back on the bed, rough hands searching his body for sensitive spots. Those long, slender, gorgeous fingers found what they were looking for. Every single one.

Every sensitive stomach muscle, the susceptible flesh on his thighs, the tendons in his neck, the peaks of his nipples, even the smooth crevice of the back of his knees was coddled and tortured, suckled and bitten by Bakura, until Yugi simply could take no more.

Yugi flushed in embarrassment for what he was about to do, but he couldn't see a better way to tell Bakura what he wanted. He spread his legs wider (as far as he could with Bakura holding them up like he was), putting himself on display. "I want you Bakura." The request was almost whiny, ending in a loud mewl as the tomb robber continued his painful, teasing ministrations.

"Beg little light." Bakura ordered, cruelly ghosting a finger past Yugi's entrance making the smaller boy whimper.

Yugi clamped his mouth shut. This was embarrassing enough as it was. He wasn't just going to throw away what was left of his pride.

"Don't fight me Yugi. I will win. You can only make it easier on yourself…" the dark promise lay heavy in the air. Yugi had no doubt that Bakura would enjoy torturing him. Still it was the only thing he had left, and he wasn't going to give it up. …But hadn't he already by asking Bakura to do this in the first place?

"Please?" he whispered, the words soft and low even as he shook his head 'no' to himself.

"Louder." Bakura demanded with a grin. He was completely enjoying himself punishing the innocent light this way, and Yugi knew it.

"I want you to fuck me Bakura. I-I want you to screw me so hard I can't walk for a week. I need it. I need you." His voice got louder and steadier as he let the words fall out. He didn't bother to try and stop them. One cannot stop the truth.

The pharaoh's light begged nicely when he put his mind to it. Bakura decided he had teased the smaller boy enough. He reached over Yugi and retrieved a small bottle of lube. Dipping his fingers in the thick liquid, he began to push one into Yugi's entrance.

"W-wait." The soft unsure voice stopped him. "D-don't… I want it to hurt." Yugi admitted shyly. Bakura froze in shock before quickly recovering. He grabbed Yugi's thighs and pulled the slimmer boy towards him.

Yugi trembled in anticipation. He jumped in shock when he felt Bakura's warm wet tongue penetrate his ass. His face flushed as he vocalized his pleasure. Distantly, he realized that he must have been disturbing someone with how loud he was, but Bakura was making sure he certainly didn't care. What the thief was doing was dirty and nasty but it felt 'fucking fantastic', was the best way to say it.

Bakura let go of one of those silky thighs, leaving three thick wet fingerprints as he lubed his own manhood.

Yugi whined loudly in protest when Bakura pulled away, only to gasp in shock when he felt Bakura at his entrance. He squirmed when Bakura just sat there, unmoving with a slight frown. "Relax." The thief ordered. Yugi tried to force himself to calm, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Bakura took the opportunity and shoved himself in completely. Yugi was so hot and tight! The walls of his anus hugged Bakura so firmly it _hurt_.

Yugi nearly exploded. Bakura was so big and made him feel so… stuffed, really. It was only the pain of Bakura stretching him to the point of ripping that stopped him from cumming on the spot. Tears of pain rolled freely down his cheeks as he reached up to embrace Bakura, wrapping his arms and legs around the pale thief, pushing Bakura deeper inside his body. "More 'Kura." He whispered sensually in the thief's ear. Bakura responded immediately, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in again, slightly changing the angle.

Yugi screamed. Pleasure almost completely overrode the pain in his ass. He moaned, screamed, and purred, body visibly vibrating with pleasure as Bakura hit that spot in him repeatedly.

The blood from where his internal walls ripped acted as lubrication and helped make the forceful thrusts smoother as Yugi's body adjusted to Bakura's size. Bakura took a moment to flip Yugi over into a position he liked better (with Yugi on his knees, face down ass up) before continuing his rigorous pace. "Ah! K-Kura I'm gonna c-" the rest of that scream was cut off with an affronted wail as Bakura reached around and squeezed Yugi's cock hard enough to stop the other boy from cumming. Yugi desperately wanted to ask why Bakura was doing this to him, but the words wouldn't formulate in his head.

"You'll cum when I want you to." Bakura told him. Yugi mewled in protest. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't cum _now_. His desperation was ignored- no it was openly mocked as Bakura's grasp merely tightened slightly. Yugi squirmed in Bakura's grasp, tightening his rectal walls instinctively. Bakura had to let him orgasm soon. He just had to.

It wasn't until about 10 minutes (which felt like 10 hours to Yugi) later that Bakura took pity on him. His grip loosened and he began stroking Yugi in long firm strokes that drove the younger mad.

Bakura watched as Yugi struggled to stop himself from cumming. Even without being told, he knew that that there would be hell to pay for doing so without Bakura's explicit permission. Bakura enjoyed the light's helpless struggle for a while longer before giving Yugi what he truly wanted. "Cum for me, Yugi."

The light was more than happy to comply. He let go completely, screaming Bakura's name, soiling both the thief's hand and the bed sheets beneath him. His body no longer trembled but shook violently at his release, until he collapsed onto the bed, still slightly shaking. He felt Bakura cum of a split second after he did, ejaculating deep inside him as his ass tightened around the man, squeezing every last drop out of him. The feeling of the think warm liquid buried inside him served only to heighten his climax even more. Bakura's warm weight fell on top of him, pushing Yugi's body down into the rapidly cooling mess. They lay there for a moment, dirty, sticky bodies still intimately connected.

Bakura's weight was becoming uncomfortable against Yugi and he was disgusted to be lying in the pile of blood and semen. Still, he wasn't going to as Bakura to move. This was what he wanted, after all. This closeness, this connection, this intimate attention was what he craved. He wouldn't be put second to a lover- he was the lover, though he knew Bakura didn't love him.

Far too soon, Bakura pulled out of him and moved away. He wiped his hand on a corner of the sheets before he reached into the bedside table and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit the tobacco on fire and breathed in the smoke as the scent of menthol and tobacco filled the air. Yugi wrinkled his nose. "I could really go for a slice if chocolate cake right now." He thought to himself aloud, turning away from the smoke and burying his face in the bed sheets. They smelled like Bakura, the scent of cinnamon and moonlight hidden under the unpleasant smell of cigarettes.

He felt Bakura move, getting up from the bed. The door closed. Yugi sighed. He had successfully succeeded in pushing Bakura away. All because of his damned sugar craving. He shifted his legs trying to get up. Trying to at least. He was stopped by a searing pain in his ass. "Owww…" he moaned. He stopped, trying to relax, concentrating on everything but the pain.

"You tried to move didn't you?"

Yugi turned his head towards the door. He hadn't heard Bakura come in at all.

"Bakura!" he said, flustered. The pale thief was stilling gloriously naked, a cigarette held between think lips and a delicious looking slice of chocolate cake on a small saucer in his hand. Yugi's eyes lit up. "Where'd you get that?" Yugi gasped. It was obvious the thief wasn't one for sweets.

"Ryou." The tomb robber replied, refusing to elaborate anymore, handing the dessert over. They lay in the bed together, or at least Yugi laid as Bakura sat, in silence. Yugi indulged in his cake, 'Chocolate "Sin"sation' if the chocolate mousse between the cake layers and the chocolate bar atop each slice was any clue. Bakura was content to smoke his cigarette. Soon, Yugi's fork scrapped porcelain and the cigarette was burned down to its filter. Strangely, Bakura didn't immediately go for grab his next cancer stick as he usually did, nor did Yugi as for another slice as he normally would. They were happy enough to be together in silence.

"I should go…" Yugi said, about an hour or so later. It was only with the help of a warm bath, lots of aspirin, and a ride from Bakura, that he actually made it to his destination. Saying goodbye would be awkward, so they agreed not to. Bakura dropped Yugi off with the knowledge that this whole ordeal was a one time thing and he wouldn't be so welcoming the next time Yugi approached him. Yugi left the car with the knowledge that the fling (if it could really be called that) he had with Bakura was over and he would never approach Bakura again.

A month later Yugi found himself in the grassy patch of school Bakura had claimed as his own beneath a Sakura tree. "You really should shop smoking menthol. That stuff's horrible for your health." Yugi said in greeting, unwrapping a chewy caramel and popping it into his mouth.

Bakura glanced at Yugi. "And you should stop eating so much of that shit."

Yugi recognized the statement for the greeting it was. He sat down next to Bakura. "Seriously. And menthol smells less."

"Where's the rest of your gang of friendship freaks?" Bakura asked, accepting that Yugi was there to stay.

"Dates. And then there's Jou, Seto and Yami. Seto cancelled on Yami because of an emergency business meeting and Jou is trying to find a way back into Mai's good graces. I have no plans on helping him and I don't want to be stuck with an angry Yami." Yugi ranted. He seemed to do that a lot around Bakura, or at least more than usual.

"So they abandoned you again."

"Yeah…"

"Do you care?" Bakura's question was spoken nonchalantly, but was full of meaning. Not did he, but how much did he?

"Yeah. A lot."

Yugi went home with Bakura that day.

Two weeks after that, he went to see Bakura again. He didn't mumble a greeting, just sat on the grass next to Bakura, as if he was welcome. Though Bakura would never admit it, he was.

"Those smell much better than the menthol." Yugi commented, pulling out a brownie and popping it into his mouth.

"Get rid of the chocolate." Bakura demanded. He hated it. The dessert must have still been warm. The scent of warm melty chocolate poisoned Bakura's mouth and through like acid. He could almost smell the fake vanilla and sugar crystals.

"Okay." Yugi replied, choosing to get rid of it by eating it. It was to be his last piece of chocolate after all. He didn't want to waste good chocolate since he had to stop eating it now that Bakura asked him to.

"Did they abandon you again?"

Yugi nodded his head, shook it, and then shrugging his shoulders. "We abandoned each other I suppose."

"Do you care?"

Yugi took a moment to ponder this. "Yeah. Kinda. A little."

The next time he saw Bakura was a week later. As usual, he sought the pale thief out in his usual hideout. He sat next to Bakura, chewing on a caramel. It had become his sole addiction since quitting chocolate. He watched Bakura finish his first cigarette and immediately grab another.

"You really should cut down a bit on those." Yugi was once again the one to initiate conversation. It was turning into a tradition.

"You should too." Bakura replied snidely.

Yugi looked thoughtful. "Yeah I should." He said. Making a spur of the moment decision, he kissed Bakura. It was short, chaste, and innocent. Just the type of kiss they never experienced together.

Bakura returned the gesture when Yugi kissed him but showed no other reaction. Instead he followed with another one of their traditions. "Did they abandon you?"

"No. I left them."

"Do you care?"

"No. Not at all." Yugi declared, kissing Bakura again. He didn't need them. He had everything he need with Bakura.

* * *

Nina- Please review guys! It gives me inspiration and makes me get my lazy butt into gear!


End file.
